The present invention relates to electronic locks, and more particularly to actuator devices for such electronic locks.
Electronic locks typically include an actuator assembly for displacing a lock member to alternatively lock and unlock a door, cabinet, or other barrier secured by the lock. Often, such lock members include a plunger, a cam or similar coupler that is operably connected to a motor, solenoid, etc. that displaces the lock member in alternative directions. The lock member may be connected with the motor through a variety of means, such as a gear train, a bar mechanism, or other linkage.